


Cats Out Of The Bag.

by writtenonclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Marinette is having Adrien over to do a project, but not everything goes as planned.It would seem that The Cat Is Out Of The Bag.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Cats Out Of The Bag.

Marinette scrambled to hide all of her Adrien merchandise. Pulling pictures from the walls, magazines from her bed and even the perfume from her desk, shoving them into a drawer.

"Marinette, it will be fine. Adrien wouldn't mind if you had his pictures up." Tikki says, sitting on Marinette's desk. Tikki watches as Marinette, tucks the last of her magazines under her bed. 

"I know Tikki, but i would mind it." Marinette says, with a sigh of relief as she checks the room over. "Now its ready." She laughs, dropping into her computer chair. 

"Marinette!" Her mother shouts. "Your classmate is here." 

Marinette stands straightening her clothes and fixing her hair in her mirror. "Lets do it Tikki!" She says, smiling at Tikki and letting Tikki hide in her desk drawer. 

"Hey!" Adrien says as he enters her room. Adrien is looking amazing as always. Hair soft and wild, wearing a graphic t-shirt and jeans. Marinette couldn't help but swoon from just looking at him. 

"H-Hey." Marinette squeaks, nervously scratching her neck. 

"Marinette, I have a snack plate." Marinette's mum says, following Adrien into the room. "Munch as much as you want. Me and your father have a wedding cake to finish, so we wont be able to check in much. Just help yourself to any snacks or juice you like, you two." She says, setting down a plate full of snacks and some cans of juice. 

" Thanks mom!" Marinette chimes, as her mother leaves the room. 

"Your Mom is so sweet." Adrien says, smiling at Marinette and taking a seat on her coach. 

"Thanks. Shes the best." Marinette says softly, smiling at the thought of her amazing family. "She also makes the best brie croissants." Marinette reaches for one and takes a bit, soft brie cheese oozing out of the crisp pastry. She sits down next to Adrien, putting the plate on a side table. 

"They look amazing!" Adrien says, taking a pain au chocolat. "These look amazing too, it must be great getting to have fresh pastries all the time." Adrien smiles at Marinette, and shifts closer to her. 

As they start working on the project they move the snack plate, out of the way so hey have more space for books, and sit it on the stool next to where Adrien put his bag on the floor. 

"Brie?" A quiet voice says, too soft for anyone in the room to detect. Plagg pops his head out, eyeing up the collection of pastries and snacks. "Adrien wouldn't mind if i had a secret snack would he?" Plagg asks himself, looking over at where Marinette and Adrien are studying together. "Seems he doesn't mind!" Plagg says, zipping out of the bag quickly and grabbing the end of a brie croissant. As he starts to trying and lift it, he realizes he might not be strong enough. He tries again but ends up knocking one of the other pastries to the floor. Plagg zooms behind one of the cans of juice to hide.

Marinette and Adrien look over. Seeing that a pastry has fallen, Marinette walks over and picks it up throwing it in the bin. She re-centers the plate on the stool and goes back to studying. 

Plagg lets out a soft sigh and goes back to the pastry plate trying again to steal the cheese filled pastry. 

Having heard the pastry fall Tikki popped her head out of her drawer, watching Marinette bin the fallen food. When Tikki looked back to the plate, she noticed a pair of black cat ears, sticking out from behind one of the snacks. Watching as Plagg struggles with the pastry, Tikki softy makes a worried noise to herself and flies over to him secretly. 

"What are you doing?" Tikki says, ounce she reaches the other kwami. "Marinette is going to see you if you aren't careful!" Tikki says, trying to pull her fellow kwami away from the pastry and back into Adrien's bag. 

"I just want one!" Plagg fights, trying to get back to the pastry but trapped in Tikki's arms. "It looks so good!"

Adrien grabs the croissant taking a bite from it and smiling at Marinette, until both of there eyes land on the two kwamis that are fighting on the snack plate. 

"Tikki!" Marinette says in shock.

"Plagg!" Adrien says in surprise. 

The two kwami's stop fighting and look at there respective owners. All four stare in shock.

"She did it!" Plagg says, pointing at Tikki who just rolls her eyes. 

"Marinette, i know this is a lot to take in but Adrien is Chat." Tikki says, looking at her owner whose face is filled with shock and confusion. 

"So Marinette is Ladybug?" Adrien says in confusion, looking at Plagg who nods. "How did i not see that?" Adrien questions, dropping to sit on the coach again. 

"So Adrien is Chat Noir." Marinette states, staring into space still in shock. "The boy iv'e been crushing on for years, who i cant say two words to with out panicking, is also the boy who i spend everyday fighting people with and iv'e turned down the advances of about 100 times." Marinette says, softly sitting in her computer chair as she speaks. "What..... How...?" Marinette stutters, dropping her heads in her hands.

"The boy you've been crushing on for years?" Adrien says, in confusion. "So iv'e been the boy, that stopped you from dating me this whole time." Adrien laughs. 

Marinette looks up from her hands, giggling too. "i guess when you think of it like that it is kind of funny." Marinette laughs, blushing softly. 

Tikki and Plagg sigh in relief, glad that they aren't in trouble. 

"Don't think your off the hook mister!" Adrien quips, pointing at Plagg. "No Camembert for a week!"

"Noooooo!" Plagg cries, zipping back into Adrien's bag to sulk. 

"Ill check on him, you guys should talk." Says Tikki. "Good luck Marinette" Tikki whispers, before following Plagg into the bag. 

"Maybe we should talk on the roof, in private." Marinette speaks, directing Adrien to the roof.

"Good idea." Adrien says, following her. 

Adrien and Marinette sit on the floor of the roof looking at each other. Adrien's body language is so different now, relaxed and casual. Like Chat and Adrien combined into one, even though technically they already are one. He wasn't the rich kid or the smooth talking Chat, he was just a person. 

Marinette was the opposite however, her body was tight and nervous. He hands clasped together in her lap, her legs crossed and she was staring off into the distance. 

"I'm glad its you." Said Adrien breaking the silence. "I was hoping it was you." He says, blushing slightly.

"R-Really?" Marinette asked. "Why.....?" 

"I started having feelings for you and i felt like i was betraying m'lady." Adrien speaks softly, looking at his hands. " I tried to ignore how i felt for you, because of my feelings for Bugaboo. If i had just accepted them, then maybe we could have been together this whole time." Adrien furrows his brows while staring at his hands. 

Marinette gently sides her hand over his, bringing his gaze up to her face. "I was doing the same thing." She laughed. "I was avoiding how i felt about Chat because i was madly in love with you. I felt like i had to push away all the butterflies Chat was giving me because of the exact same feeling that i was having for you."Marinette sighed, leaning forward to put her forehead against Chats. "We both made mistakes, but at least now we know."

"Can i kiss you?" Chat asks, pulling back from Marinette to look her in the eyes. 

"I umm.. Yes.. I mean Y-yes please." Marinette stutters. 

Adrien stands, helping Marinette to her feet. He softly puts his hand around her waist and steps closer. He places his other hand on her cheek, cupping her face and pulling her in.

"Marinette, I love you." Adrien says, as they close the space between them.

"And I love you, Adrien." Marinette says, putting one arm around his neck and the other hand on his chest. 

Their lips finally meet and sparks fill both of them. Like Fireworks and building in there hearts and exploding in there heads. Adrien's hands find the small of Marinette's back, as both her arms wrap around his neck. 

They pull away from the kiss, sitting there foreheads together and smiling softly. 

"Wait Adrien what are we going to tell people." Marinette asks, in a worried tone. 

"We just say we confessed while studying and now we are dating." Adrien says, watching as Marinette's face lights up at the word dating. 

"Your my boyfriend now." Marinette squeals, smiling wildly. "Chat Noir is my Boyfriend. Adrien is my Boyfriend." Marinette says, happy dancing as she speaks.

Adrien laughs at his beautiful Girlfriend. "Yep, your my Girlfriend and i get to kiss you all the time." Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette hugging her from behind. "I get to spend my night looking at the stars with the love of my life." Adrien says softly, whispering it into Marinette's ear. 

She turns to kiss him ounce again. 

Marinette and Adrien proceeded to have an awesome relationship. Marinette would sneak Cheese pastries to school for Plagg and Adrien would study with Tikki to learn about the history of his Miraculous. 

Their friends where all ecstatic for them, Nino and Alya both shouting Finally when they found out. Adrien and Marinette became the schools power couple. Obviously some people where upset, especially Chloe who was in a huff for about a month, until she found a new crush. 

Chat and Ladybug proceeded to spend there night fighting crime, but also watching the stars over pairs and doing an awful lot of kissing. Witch lead to a fan getting a pic of them kissing, so soon the world knew that Lady Bug and Chat Noir where a item. 

Marinette and Adrien couldn't be happier, yet some how everyday still got better. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories on here, yay! If people want more feel free to tell me. Make requests, ask for different prompts etc. I might make some of them. I am also always open to reviews of my work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
